The magneto-caloric power generation equipment is a device capable of turning thermal energy into magnetic energy, which can be further converted into mechanical energy to do work so as to generate the electricity. The traditional magneto-caloric power generation equipment usually comprises a stator which is provided with the soft magnets, two rotors which are provided with the hard magnets, and a heating and cooling system, which can heat and cool the soft magnets in the stator.
In the prior art, the conversion efficiency between the thermal energy and the mechanical energy is severely affected by the unreasonable structure of the traditional magneto-caloric power generation equipment (referring to the specification of the Chinese patent 201310321824.4). The shortcomings are the following:
First, the arrangement of the stator and the rotors is unreasonable because the two rotors are respectively disposed in parallel on the two sides of the stator, the soft magnets are disposed on the two sides of the stator, and the hard magnets are correspondingly disposed on the inner sides of the two rotors. Consequently, the soft magnets in the stator and the hard magnets in the rotors are arranged in parallel in a vertical direction, resulting in a large and unstable distance between the hard magnets and the soft magnets;
Second, the stator is round-shaped and plate-like. Accordingly, the two sides are provided with soft magnets in a staggered manner; the soft magnets on the same side are equally distributed, and a heating pipe or a cooling pipe is disposed between the two adjacent soft magnets on the same side; in such a structure, heating fluid in the heating pipe and the cooling fluid in the cooling pipe are not in direct contact with the soft magnets resulting in a very limited heating and cooling effect; furthermore, the heat transmission can be severely affected by this structure, leading to a very low conversion efficiency of the thermal energy; Third, due to the unreasonable arrangement of the components, the traditional magneto-caloric power generation equipment has a cumbersome structure and a low integration level, resulting in a difficult and low-efficient assembling process.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of traditional magneto-caloric power generation equipment are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.